


>^Love^<

by Dr_Lanyon



Category: MazM: Jekyll and Hyde (Video Game), The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Lanyon/pseuds/Dr_Lanyon
Summary: The renowed Dr. Henry Jekyll is about to meet someone that could turn into a really special person for him, they seem really similiar but also really different, they share everything but also nothing, strange some people say, but I find it really interesting, don't you?
Relationships: Henry (my best friend) x Dr. Jekyll
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	>^Love^<

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this 'cause I wanted to write about my favorite ship, the Henry (mY fRiEnDo) x Dr. Jekyll 'cause I ship them so fricking much, they're perfect together in my opinion. If you don't like or even hate this just stop reading, you don't have to continue and insult without a valid reason, I'm writing this for fun and because everybody has the right to write a fanfic about their favorite ships if they want to! Also Idk when I'll update because uni is eating my soul qwq

It is 6:00 in the morning when the renowned doctor Henry Jekyll exits his room, he surely didn't sleep but a odd burst of energy keeps him up while he is walking back and forth, doing the usual things for his Society. Three hours pass and now it's 9.00 Am and, even tho Jekyll didn't sleep from days or weeks, he still doesn't look tired while he is hardly working. He is still doing various things when he decides to put on his coat and his hat and exit from the building. It's 11 Am when Henry Jekyll is still outside, walking around London, smiling and waving at people when he sees a strange person looking at him, he couldn't tell who that person is, they are in a dark alley, their figure mixes with the darkness that infestes that specific place, the only thing you could see are their sparkling peachpuff eyes, when they realizes Henry is looking at them they take a step back and then even their eyes disappears, Jekyll's smile leaves his face, who was that person? Was it an hallucination? He doesn't know, millions of doubts and questions infestes his mind _"Are you just gonna stand there?."_ Hyde says, Jekyll returns to reality but doesn't answer Hyde, it would be odd if he starts talking alone in the middle of the crowd so he just re-starts walking while his smile returns on his face, he makes his way back to the Society. He opens the door, take off his coat and hat and then immediately goes into his room, he focuses again on his mind full doubts and questions about the previous scenario _**"Who was that person? Why were they looking at me? Maybe it was an hallucination."**_ and other tons of questions, he tries to answer them but there is no response, only one of them has one ** _"Do i know them?"_** _"No, we don't, Jekyll."_ Hyde answers the question with an annoyed tone "I know, Hyde. We never saw someone with that eye color but it's a really interesting one, to have those kind of eyes they must have a lack of melanin I think" _"Seriously, Jekyll?! You're gonna talk about why they have that eye color?!?!?!? They might be stalking us and only you care about is how much melanin they have in their body??"_ "I was just doing an observation!" _"Can I go out tonight?"_ Hyde completely changes topic "Hyde, not tonight, we already talked about this!" _"But think about it..."_ Jekyll doesn't want to hear Hyde usual monologue but still lets him talk, the room turns black and Hyde isn't just a reflection anymore, they are both floating in the complete darkness _"I could find that person and ask them everything you don't have the courage to ask, do everything you don't have the couraqge to do, maybe also make them enter the Society if they're a scientist, I could find out everything about them"_ Jekyll doesn't know what to say, he wants to know the identity of that person so bad and Hyde knows that _"Also if someone saw you in such a seedy alley at night, if someone sees you, what would they say? Your reputation could fall and the whole society would die"_ Jekyll thinks about it and Hyde is right, there was no doubts, the Society depends from him and his reputation and it's not for a gentleman to be in a seedy alley during night time, especially if they're looking for someone, Jekyll gives up on trying to say no to Hyde "Sigh.. Okay Hyde, I'll let you take over tonight.." _"Good choice~"_ a grin, like the Ceshire cat's one, appears on Hyde's face, the room returns to it's original aspect, Hyde is a reflection again and Jekyll is standing in the middle of the room, still thinking about that person **_"_** _ **How can someone I don't even know infest my mind like this?.."**_ Jekyll thinks, he is so immersed in his mind that he doesn't realize Rachel is knocking at his door, he returns to reality, he checks the clock, it is 12:30 Pm, then he makes his way to the door and opens it "Hello Rachel!" "Hi Dr. Jekyll, here's your morning tea" she gives him a tray made of silver with two tea cups and a teapot on it "Thank you, Rachel" he says while a smile appears on his face while he hopes she would not ask questions about Hyde, or how she calls him Master Hyde "You're welcome, doctor! Do you know where Master Hyde is??" Jekyll is about to sweat cold, he doesn't know what to say "W-Well he... I didn't see him today" he chuckles while hoping she believes him "Are you sureeee?" She gets closer to his face "Yes... Yes I am" Jekyll softly nods "You're still protecting him, riiight?" Rachel says, getting even more closer to his face "Yes, Rachel. I'm still protecting him" Henry answers to her question while he just wants to close the door and drink his tea in peace "Hmmm... Okay! Bye!" She turns around and starts heading to the kitchen "Bye Rachel!" Jekyll waves at her, closes the door, sits on the chair in front of his desk and then starts peacefully drinking his tea. The hours pass and the late evening arrives, Jekyll is heading to his room ready to drink the HJ7 and let the blonde-haired gremlin take over. Once he's done a sharp pain hits his stomach, even standing becomes difficult, he falls on the floor, his body is in complete pain, his head is about to explode when suddendly everything is calm again but it's not Henry Jekyll anymore, now it's Edward Hyde. Around midnight he exits the building and starts jumping from rooftop to rooftop and when he gets off he finds himself on the same spot Jekyll was standing on when he saw that mysterious person, he enters that alley without thinking about it more than once, he carefully watches all of the people he encounters on the street, however, nobody seems to have that eye color. He stops walking when he faces the wall that defines the end of the alley so he sprints back, nevertheless, he bumps into someone: really skinny, pale skin, mocassin lips, black hair, his medium puffy hair are tied with a white tape that forms a big flake, their eyes are covered by their fluffy bang, a little bit taller than him, they're dressed like a gentleman _"Hey! Watch were you're going!!"_ they start trembling **"I-... I'm really sorry... Sir"** Hyde growls while he gets closer to them **"May I know w-why are y-"** _"Show me your eyes."_ **"What?! Why??"** They start backing away slowly, trying to get away but Hyde reaches their wrists before they could _"Look. I don't have ANY time to waste on your dramatic personality so show me your eyes, immediately. I don't like to repeat myself"_ **"Can... Can I know your name first?.."** _"I'm Edward Hyde! The spirit of London at night!!~ How dare you to not know me???"_ **"I-...."** _"... Ugh. Just show me your eyes."_ **"Can you let my wrists go-"** _"No."_ **"Okay.."** they lifted their head up a little bit, Hyde immediately recognizes that eye color, those _peachpuff_ eyes, a few seconds passed and their eyes were already hiding again _"Knew it."_ **"Can I g-** **"** _"You're coming with me."_ Hyde starts to drag them to the society and when they finally get there Hyde brings them into Jekyll's room _"You're gonna stay here till someone named Henry Jekyll enters this room, understood?."_ They nod and Hyde exits the room. A few hours pass and Jekyll fastly goes into his room but the person already fell asleep so Henry picks a blanket and covers them, Jekyll sits on his desk chair and started looking at the pile of papers he has on his desk, he starts reading all of them and put a signature in the one who need it. After a hour the person woke up and immediately started rubbing their eyes, Jekyll turns towards them "You finally woke up!" he said with his usual smile on his face **"I-I.... W-Who are you??"** they immediately get up and starts backing away "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you..." he gets closer to them "I'm Henry Jekyll, doctor Henry Jekyll" **"I.. I often heard your name..."** "I'm sorry for how my assistant treated you, I'll make sure it'll never happen again. Besides... I hope I didn't give you the impression of the usual snob person" **"N-No... Absolutely not, I heard about your work also and your... Society of arcane science"** "Well, we currently are in the society! Moreover, may I know your name?" **"Ah!.. It's H-Henry Liddell"** "What a coincidence, we have the same name, Mr. Liddell" **"I-I-It's doctor actually..."** "Oh, you're a doctor?" **"I'm an alchemist in reality, what a-about you?"** "I'm a neo-alchemist" **"Why neo?"** "I consider my work it's too... Academic. Furthermore... I saw you were observing me around 11 in the morning, was there a reason?" Liddell was about to cry **"I-... I don't-.. I j-j-just.."** some tears run down their face in complete anxiety "Ehy! It's okay... Don't worry about it" he got closer to them, he runs a hand over their cheek, wiping away their tears "You didn't have a reason?" they nods "Well, valid!" Jekyll giggles causing to Liddell to smile and our good doctor Jek Jek starts blushing "Since you're an alchemist" he said, breaking the silence "Would you like to join the Society of Arcane Science??" **"Well, it would be awesome!"** "Great! Let me introduce you to the other scientists!" Jekyll introduces the new fellow to the others scientists and Rachel **"They're all heavy friendly!"** "Happy to know you think that!!" Jekyll replies, exiting from the kitchen and then closing the door behind them "Let me lead you to your room" he shows to Dr. Liddell their room **"This society is truly awesome!"** "You like it??" **"I love it!"** they both giggle "Also! I forgot to say.. We're gonna do a grand exhibition, I'd like if you showed you're work there" **"I'll surely think about it"** Jekyll smiled, they greet each other and then each goes to their room. Jekyll enters his room and closes himself there, sits on his desk chair and starts thinking deeply _"Jekyll, you're blushing."_ "Huh?" _"You're blushing thinking about that person."_ "That person has a name and plus I have a lot of people in my mind!" _"Mhmmmm, or maybe you fell"_ Hyde puts a hand on his forehead in a dramatic way _"in love~"_ "Hyde, I just met them, it's impossible" _"I'm always right so you fell in love with them, you can't tell me otherwise!."_ Jekyll kept staring at him with an annoyed look on his face, maybe just because he doesn't want to admit that the green-eyed shortie is actually right...

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't know peachpuff is a kind of pink and so is mocassin


End file.
